Luke's Sister
by wizchickswimmer
Summary: She followed hime when they ran away. She followed him when he became evil. She was always there for him, being the perfect obediant sister. Meet Giana Castellan, Luke's sister, who was never mentioned. This is Gigi's story, from beginning to end.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Giana

**Hey! I'm back. Please no flames! I'm just trying to do something original! I don't own PJO or HoO, by the way. All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

Chapter 1: Meet Giana

I had never felt so free in my life. Running through a feild with my fellow member of the hunt, I felt like I could do anything. I felt like I could run a laugh forever. Considering the fact that i was immortal, I probably could.

I was probably - no wait, scratch that. Definetly - the oldest hunter. I was nineteen years old, but could easily past for a fifteen year old. I had always been very small for my age. I also wasn't very outgoing. That's probably why I always did exactley what my brother did, no matter how crazy, stupid, or dangerous it seemed. If he had wanted to raid a castle, I would've helped him. If he had wanted to become a merman (though only the gods know why he would _ever_ want to do that) I would've watched hours of videos on YouTube until we found a spell that worked. If he had wanted to destroy Mount Olympus, I would've supported him. In fact, I did - at first.

Now don't put me down as a traitor. If the person you idolized wanted to do anything, wouldn't you try to help them? I was just trying to be a good and obediant sister. Besides, my brother ended up being a hero in the end.

Now my brother was dead. He had comitted suicide to save the world.

That's why I joined the hunt in the first place. To try to forget my brother. To forget all my brother's mistakes. To forget all the moments that I was in his shadow. To forget the old me.

Now I was a new me. Funny, outgoing, and rebellious. Quite the oppisite of the old me.

We ran out of the clearing and back into the woods. We were in hot pursuit of a manticore. Leading us all was Artemis's luitenant and my best friend who had adventured with me and my brother for years - Thalia Grace.

_Finally!_ I thought as the manticore finally stopped. We all approached it without making any sound. Our bows were drwn, ready to fire. The manticore was dead in a couple of seconds. If you had blinked, you would've missed it.

Another point for the hunters.

* * *

That night, I was ready to collapse. Even when you're immortal, you still get tired.

I quickley set up my tent and layed down. Thoughts of my brother filled my head, as they did every night. Forgetting him was harder than it sounded. Ecspecially when you had the same looks as him.

Sandy blonde hair - check! Blue eyes - check! Pale skin - check! The only thing was that he had a scar on his cheek and I didn't.

"Hey Gigi!" Thalia said cheerfully as she walked into my tent.

"Hey Thals!" I giggled, "What's up?"

"Nothing." She said, plopping down on the floor.

"You know what i want to do?" I asked.

"What?"

"Gather up some of the other hunters and play... TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Oh, Giana! When did this crazy streak start?"

"The moment I disobeyed my brother."

* * *

Maybe I should tell you my story. It all started when my brother and I ran waya from home. I was five, and he was nine.

Who am I, you ask? My name is Giana. You can call me Gigi.

Who is my brother? The one and only... Luke Castellan.

**What do you think? You can only tell me if you... REVIEW!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Run Away

**Hey! Giana and I r back! I'd like it if I owned PJO and HoO, but Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 2: Run Away

"Luke! Look at me!" I yelled as I attempted to do a handstand. It was perfect, until I fell flat on my back.

"Very good," Luke said, "Now if you could avoid falling flat on your back..."

"I'm working on it!" I shot back. For a five year old, I had a rather advanced vocabulary. A very colorful one, at that.

I sat down next to Luke under the weeping willow in our front yard and stared at the little beanbag animals on our curb. My mother had put them there. I wasn't sure why, but my mother was a litttle crazy so I didn't question it.

"Dinner!" My mom called from the front door.

"Great," Luke muttered, "And burnt cookies for dessert."

"When I went to Fiona's house for dinner I had real cookies that weren't burnt! They were _really_ good!"

"Well unlike Fiona, we're not normal." Luke said.

We went insode for a horrible dinner. Luke's prediction was correct. We did have burnt cookies for dessert.

I left the dinner table as soon as I could and headed upstairs to get changed into my pajamas.

Luke knoecked on my door, "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yep!" I said, jumping onto my bed. Well, I'm not sure you could really call it a bed. It was really a matress, two pillows, and a bedsheet tucked away in the corner of my room.

He tossed me a plastic bag and said, "Pack some clothes, underwear, a hair tye, and a hairbrush. We're leaving tonight."

"What do you mean we're leaving tonight?" I asked.

"We're leaving this house and never coming back. Gigi, we have to leave. Our mother is demented and can't take care of us. We're running away."

I was actually glad that we were running away. My mom scared me and all the girls at school except for Fiona were mean to me.

"Let's go." I said.

We ran away and didn't look back. We lived on our own, just the two of us. Until that fateful day when we met Thalia Grace...

**I know that this chapter was very short. I promise that i'll make the next one longer as long as you REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Who's She

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 3

So we wondered around for a while, made a few friends, but never stayed anywhere for long. I wasn't sure why, but Luke made us move around a lot. It all changed when I was eight. When Luke and I met Thalia Grace.

* * *

We had just arrived at a new town. We were as dirty as could be and pretty hungry. My stomach growled at the thought of food.

"Luke, can we get something to eat?" I asked as we trudged through town.

"You know the priorities Gigi, first shelter, then water, then food."

"Isn't air a priority, too?"

"Seeing as we're not underwater or underground, I think we have air."

I glared at Luke. Being the little sister, wasn't it my job to point out his mistakes? We both knew that air was on the list, but he didn't mention it, so I corrected him. What's wrong with correcting people?

"Here," Luke led me down and alley that smelled like dead cat. Probably because there was a pile of dead cats at the far end, where it opened up into a field.

"You go over by that wall." Luke pointed at the far end of the alley.

"What wall? It's a field!"

Luke's eyes got wide, like it was the first time he noticed that there was no wall.

"Who knows what's out there!" He shouted as he ran towards the field, "There could be food and water and who knows what else!"

I knew that I had no other choice but to follow him. I just didn't want to meet whatever killed those pore kitties.

Sadly, I didn't get a say in that choice.

* * *

We arrived at a cave in about five minutes. Luke was too focused on food to notice, but there was a goat outside the cave. I thought that it was weird, because there are no wild goats in the US as far as I know.

Luke charged right into the cave. I hesitated a moment before I went in. Then I took out my sword and followed. Luke caught my eye and took out his sword.

The cave was dark and damp. I doubted even the dumbest of creatures would live in there. I'd rather be living in my house with my insane mother.

"Did you hear that?" I hissed at Luke. It sounded like claws on stone, and it was getting closer.

"No, now let's keep going." Oblivious. Of course.

I sighed inwardly and followed him. My only other option was to stay in the cave alone, and that really wasn't an option.

I noticed I couldn't see him, or the glow of his sword.

"Luke?" I whispered.

"Over here!" He whispered, "Giana we're eating like kings tonight!"

He turned around and showed me an egg the size of his head. My stomach rumbled at the thought if having that much food tonight! Then it dawned on me.

"Luke, that's the egg, so where's the mama?"

A loud roar answered my question. A big, red dragon the size of eight school busses walked into the opening that we were in. It sniffed the eggs and roared again. It knew that its baby was missing.

We stood there for what felt like an eternity. That eternity ended when I heard the scuffling of feet. Not dragon feet, human feet, which could only mean two things: a) Luke was trying to slowly back away and make a run for it or b) there was another living human near us.

I turned to make sure Luke wasn't running away. He wasn't. Then came the battle cry.

She looked around the age of ten with spiky black hair and peircing electric blue eyes. A few freckles dotted her face and her arms were covered in scars.

"Don't be idiots! Run!"

We followed her orders and ran for it. The girl followed us, and the dragon followed her. See, when your a demigod you can say that you've literally ran for your life.

Luke still had the egg. I thought that he should've left it behind, but we were almost to the exit so I didn't bother. But life's never that easy for a demigod, is it?

The cave started shaking, probably from the dragon running.

"Faster!" I yelled. The girl ran ahead of me. Luke and I picked up the pace.

The rocks collapsed behind us, trapping an angry dragon behind us.

_Almost there! _I thought. The girl and Luke were out. I only had a few more steps. I had one foot out before the rocks collapsed on my other foot.

"Luke!" I called. I tried to tug my foot out but it was no use.

"My foot is stuck!" I yelled as Luke and the girl ran back.

"Pull on three!" Luke told the girl.

"Three!" She yelled. In a matter of seconds my foot was free, and in pain.

"Ow!" I screamed. Tears welled in my eyes. I couldn't bare to look down at it.

* * *

After we found a nice place to spend the night (or a few), we sat around our small campfire.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Thalia." She answered.

"I'm Luke, and that's Giana, Gigi for short."

We ended the night by talking about ourselves and eating well-earned dragon egg. We didn't have another adventure until Luke managed to get his sword melted in some acid

**REVIEW!**


End file.
